


I See the Real You

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU no powers, Artists, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Clark Kent, Flustered Clark, M/M, One Shot, Pinning Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Clark is a dork who has to interview the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Turns out Bruce is a dork too. Bruce proceeds to flirt.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	I See the Real You

He wouldn’t go as far as to call himself an artist, but he supposed he could draw well enough. Ma Kent always said that if the journalism thing didn’t work out, he could always go to the comic book industry. Clark smiled at the thought. Yeah, no way was anyone else going to see his drawings. They were for his eyes only. It would be humiliating if anyone found out.

“Clark. Mr. White wants you,” Jimmy Olsen said from behind him, “What do you got there?”

Flustered, Clark stuffed the drawings inside his suitcase, his face hot with shame. He stood up, making sure to take his suitcase with him and offered the redhead a meek smile.

“Nothing! I was just doodling.”

“Cool? Can I see?”

Clark shook his head. He didn’t want anyone to know how he escaped reality, “I think I better see what Mr. White wants. See ya.”

He left in a hurry. Clark only released the breath he been holding once he was safely tucked away in White’s office. The man had been thumbing through his records when he entered. He motioned for Clark to sit down.

“Is this about my article on Mayor Luther?” he asked sheepishly. Clark had made it clear he wasn’t the biggest fan of the politician. Would anyone be surprised that he made Luther the main bad guy of his comic book series?

“Nah. You tagged it as an opinion piece. And it was. Some of them harsh opinions, granted. But hey, I like it when you man up. Wish you had that fire in your belly all the time,” White praised. Clark blushed at the compliment, “Actually, I’m giving you an assignment. You know Bruce Wayne?”

“The CEO?” who hadn’t heard of him? He was known for being as pretty as he was rich. As far as celebrity businessmen went, he was the Donald Trump of nowadays.

“He just announced that he will be coming to town. Which means that everyone’s dying for a scoop.”

“What’s he coming over here for?” Clark asked curiously.

“A pleasure excursion. Wants to see the sights. Besides, Gotham is a hellhole. I guess he just wants to go someplace where the sun actually shines,” White pulled out a card, “Anyway, the man loves publicity. He’s giving one of these to every news station in town. I’m entrusting you because your whole shy-guy thing could actually give us an edge. Let his guard down and then strike with the questions. Interview his love-life. Find out who he’s looking for next.”

Clark frowned, “I hate doing that kind of reporting.”

“I’m paying _you,_ remember? Besides, you’ll have plenty of time to save the whales or promote world peace later. Right now, I need you to put on your best suit and charm information out of Wayne.”

Clark still looked unsure. White sent him a stern look after the silence stretched on a little too long.

“Do it, Kent. Or you’re fired.”

* * *

And that was why he was now sipping champagne by himself. The table had been draped with cloth and been supplied with a basket of bread, dipping oils and fresh water. Clark ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, even after the waiter assured him that Bruce Wayne was taking care of all expenses.

He looked around. People chattered excitedly to themselves, waiting for the guest of honor to appear. Many women had adorned themselves with heavy makeup and priceless jewels. No doubt they were eager to catch the playboy’s eye.

Clark tapped his finger, a little bored. He decided to pull out his drawings and start doodling. He surveyed his surroundings, making sure no one noticed. Fortunately, no one showed any interest in even looking in his direction.

He began to shade above the eye. ‘Superman’ wasn’t the most original name for his superhero OC. It also didn’t help that his OC looked just like him, sans eyewear. But he didn’t care. It wasn’t like Clark was trying to impress anyone.

Superman was everything he wished he was: strong, brave and perfect.

Everyone around him suddenly started clapping. The loud noise startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Bruce entering the room with a wineglass in his hand. He grinned and waved at the crowd.

“Hello, everyone. Enjoy my food. I cooked it myself,” he earned a laugh. A pity laugh, probably. But to be fair, he _was_ pretty. Clark found himself staring at this charming man.

The reporters walked up to Bruce, ready to jot down notes. Clark decided to wait for them to finish before he went up for a scoop. He went back to drawing. Before he knew it, he was back to his mental Wonderland, where he was a hero soaring through the skies.

* * *

“Wow. Who is that handsome fellow?” Bruce’s voice came behind him. Clark jumped out of his seat. When did he get behind him? Clark realized that he had been daydreaming for so long, the reporters left Bruce alone. His meal had arrived too, but now it was cold.

Bruce nodded toward his drawing. Clark’s face turned red.

He. Saw. The. Comic!

Clark shoved the drawing inside his suitcase so swiftly that it tore. Bruce chuckled.

“Oh? Is it a secret? Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.”

“Um….nice to see you, Mr. Wayne. Clark Kent from the Daily Planet,” Clark shook his hand, hoping to change the subject.

Bruce smirked, his eyes looking hungry. His voice was low, husk even.

“Why didn’t I see you with the other reporters?” He sounded disappointed. As if he had _wanted_ Clark to be in line to see him. Must’ve been an ego stroking thing, Clark decided.

Clark simply shrugged, “I didn’t want to shove my way through a crowd. I figured I’d get you alone eventually.”

“Well, we’re alone now. What questions shall I answer for a pretty face like yours, Mr. Kent?”

“Pretty face?” Clark blinked at this. He didn’t expect to be hit on. As far as he was aware, Bruce Wayne never showed any interest in men before.

Bruce winked at him, “Has no one ever told you that before? You poor thing. There’s nothing more depressing than attractive people not knowing how beautiful they are.”

“That’s….a shallow thing to say.”

“I’m a shallow guy,” he shrugged. Clark frowned when he realized that he had been rude.

“Sorry about that. Guess I’m a little nervous and it’s making me lash out.”

“Aww. The shy type, huh? I like that. Tell me, is that superhero of yours just as shy?”

Clark went red. What did he say now? “Erm…I haven’t really thought of a personality for him yet,” he lied, “It’s just a silly OC.”

“I’d love to see more of these OC’s of yours. If they’re all as handsome as Mr. Superhero.”

“Well….shall we get to business?” Clark prayed he would drop the subject. He motioned for Bruce to have a seat beside him. Clark shoved the plate of cold pasta out of the way. It wouldn’t be very professional of him to eat it now.

Bruce simply smiled and stared. He didn’t say a word as Clark brought out his pen and notepad. The lustful look never left his eyes either. Clark pretended it wasn’t flattery he was feeling in his chest right now. He wasn’t used to anyone staring at him so appreciatively.

“So,” Clark began, his pen pressing against the paper, ready to write, “People are saying you’re single again. You and Miss Kyle had been together for a long time. And unlike most of your romantic partners, Miss Kyle was the one who dumped you.”

“Yep,” Bruce nodded, his smile hardening.

“I’m sure she had her reasons.”

“Oh, she did. One that she politely told me in great length.”

Clark frowned, “And the Daily Planet knows that discussion is between you and her.”

Bruce softened up, “I appreciate that.”

“So now the people are wondering, what would your ideal partner look like?”

“Like you. Except buffer and flying in underwear.”

Clark tried not to cringe through his forced smile. He resisted the urge to say **‘It’s not underwear. It’s his costume.’**

**“** And what would his personality be like?”

Bruce took a moment to think, “Mm..someone sweet. And maybe a little shy. And the type of person who draws so much they forget to eat.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were hitting on me.”

“Oh, was it that obvious? And here I thought I was being subtle.”

“Sarcasm?” Clark ventured. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this attention. Bruce’s gaze was hungry, as if Clark was the most exquisite meal he had ever seen in his life. Clark couldn’t tell if he felt happy to be flirted with, or nervous that the spotlight was on him.

He decided to go with a little bit of both.

“Just a little,” Bruce laughed. He glanced at Clark’s plate, “And by the way, are you trying to hurt my feelings? I told everyone I cooked this food myself. Why aren’t you eating?”  
  


“Mr. Wayne,” Clark pushed up his glasses sheepishly, “I think everyone knew that was a joke on your part. No one will judge you if _I_ don’t eat anything. Besides, I’m sure everyone else knows that the food is tasty.”

“Hm…You’re right that I was joking. I can’t so much as be near a stove without something burning,” he smiled when that earned him a genuine chuckle from Clark, “Still. You should eat. I bet that superhero of yours would.”

“Can we….drop the subject?” Clark finally managed.

“Why?”

“Well…it’s embarrassing.”

Bruce looked at him thoughtfully, a playful smile on his face. He took a folded-up piece of paper out of his pocket, then showed it to Clark. Curious, Clark unraveled it.

It was a drawing of some weird man in a bat suit. Despite the hilarious costume, the man himself looked as serious as if he was in war. He looked ready to throw something at the viewer. The object in question was also bat shaped, drawing with super sharp edges to prove how lethal it was. Like Clark’s hero, this one had a belt and cape. But unlike Clark’s, he looked ready to strike fear into the hearts of enemies, NOT give good people hope for the future.

Still, Clark was impressed. The drawing was really good.

“Did you make this?”

“He’s my hero OC. And I’ll let you in on a little secret, since I know yours now,” Bruce leaned in so he could whisper into Clark’s ear, “He’s supposed to be me.”

Clark trembled as he felt the breath breach his skin. His face was so hot that he felt the need to take a sip of water. His blood roared in his ears, while his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. Clark struggled to find his voice.

“It----it—it is?”

“Yeah. Well, in my fantasies, I go around saving people from crime in that suit.”

Just like Clark.

“My hero is everything I wish I could be.”

Just like Clark.

“His only goal in life is to make the world a better place.”

“…Just like Superman,” Clark mumbled. He gasped out loud. Oh no! Bruce had heard that.

“Superman, huh? My guy’s name is Batman. Hey, we should definitely get together and make a comic book series. I got a clown OC that our guys can fight.”

Bruce was such a dork! Clark’s spirits lifted as he realized that Bruce was exactly like him. What were the odds that he had the exact same embarrassing secret? Clark laughed. Bruce laughed along with him.

“You’re nothing like I thought you’d be,” Clark said.

“I guess you’re one of the few who gets to see the real me,” Bruce took the plate. He spun his fork into the pasta, then held it up to Clark’s face, “Let me feed you.”

“Um….” People were looking at them. Clark laughed and took the fork in his own hands, “Settle down. We just met.”

Bruce frowned. But Clark continued to smile at him, making it hard for him to stay disappointed.

“I’d love to, by the way.”

“Pardon?” Bruce asked.

“I’d love to get together sometime and draw with you.”

Bruce grinned. Now Clark was the one looking hungry. The two men smiled at each other like dorks in love.

“I’ll hold you to it, Superman.”


End file.
